


the things i want to keep

by somcthingwitty



Series: every part of you, i love. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Athlete!Kara, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Kara is annoying but Lena's not immune to her charm, StudentMedic!Lena, of course she's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somcthingwitty/pseuds/somcthingwitty
Summary: Kara fell in love with Lena as a child because of the most unconventional thing.Or not.





	the things i want to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's Abi, back at it again with another one shot. I just can't stop myself. I have so much feels for Supercorp. Anyway, this will be a part of a series which will feature oneshots that are mostly about Kara admiring every part of Lena because it's what she deserves and more. ʕ´• ᴥ•̥`ʔ
> 
> P.S I wrote this on my laptop but posted it on mobile so if it ends up looking messy, I'm sorry! Though I hope it doesn't. 
> 
> P.S.S As always, no beta. All errors are mine. Still, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it!
> 
> P.S.S.S Leave a comment/feedback, perhaps? I'm still trying to improve my writing, so they'd definitely help! 
> 
> TW: mentions of accidents/broken bone.

When Kara first met Lena when they were ten years old, Kara wasn’t really sure what compelled her to run her fingers through her long hair.

Of course, that action had been unappreciated and resulted to her sitting through her very first detention since she entered the only private school in Midvale. Turned out that Lena Luthor didn’t like it when people touched her without permission, and honestly, Kara understood. She wouldn’t want people to just randomly touch her without her consent.

But… she just had to.

When Lena entered the classroom and was told to occupy the seat in front of Kara, the first thing she wanted to do was tap on her shoulder and introduce herself — like any normal ten-year-old kid would do in that situation.

But no. Lena’s hair swayed from left to right when she settled down on her hair, and then they flew from one side to another when Lena flipped it so one shoulder was exposed and the other was hidden.

It had been a mesmerizing to watch, and soon enough, Kara found herself reaching for Lena’s hair, the tips of her fingers touching the blanket of midnight black just barely for a second, before completely sinking into them and disappearing without hesitation from Kara’s side.

And that was when Lena stiffened and turned to her and smacked her hand away from her hair.

Kara jolted from the pain and blinked rapidly as she heard her name being called by the teacher, reprimanding her for touching Lena Luthor.

There really wasn’t anything she could do when she received the detention slip right before the end of class.

.

.

.

So, her step-father, Jeremiah, was doing really well at work and soon had a promotion at Cadmus. The promotion meant more money, more benefits, more incentives, but, unfortunately, lesser time with his family.

Kara knew she couldn’t complain, though, even though it’s what she wanted to do most every time Jeremiah had to leave home for a week just for work.

So, she didn’t complain — especially because Jeremiah getting a promotion resulted to Kara and her step-sister, Alex, being able to continue their education in Midvale’s most prestigious secondary school.

Which meant that she still got to see Lena Luthor five days a week.

Although they didn’t usually share classes as often as they did back in elementary, Kara still saw her during homeroom period and hallway period, a.k.a transition time.

It’s like clockwork, really. She’d get out of her literature class and walk casually down the hallway. Three steps from the Chemistry room, the bell would ring and suddenly, the hallway would be crowded as Hades’ armpit, giving her the perfect excuse to take just one, perfect step to the left so she’d bump into Lena as the latter tried to get to her next class as quickly as she could.

Like a typical jock — because she’s an athlete and currently playing for the school’s basketball team — she’d exclaim and catch Lena before she’d fall on her ass and Kara would have this ridiculous smile on her face because her hands were on Lena’s back and—

Hair. Soft, black hair underneath her fingers, and that brief second of confusion and shock from Lena Luthor was enough for Kara to just, admire its smoothness and take in its scent and---

Honestly, if being in love with hair made sense, then that’d be Kara.

But that’s weird and definitely did not make sense, so she’d always dismiss the thought before—

“Get your hands off of me!”

Before Lena would push her away and wear this angry, yet ridiculously gorgeous, look on her face.

“Woah!” Kara would chuckle as she let Lena go, but not after making sure that she’s back on her feet. “It’s just an accident, Lena. At least, I didn’t let you fall on your ass.”

Lena would huff while fixing her hair and Kara would yearn to be the one doing it, instead.

“Accident?” Lena would scoff while rolling her eyes. “An accident happens out of nowhere—”

“Which is what exactly happened—”

“—and it doesn’t happen every day!”

Kara would shrug and tug her lips downwards. “Debatable.”

.

.

.

Kara’s career as a basketball player didn’t last long, unfortunately.

For one second there, as she bent her knees and prepared to jump, she thought she was finally going to reach the highest reach of her high school career. This block would catch the attention of recruiters from various universities outside of Midvale, and then she’d have the ball in her hands; she’d charge back to their court and slam the freaking ball into the hoop and win the goddamn finals. She’d celebrate with Alex first, then her team, and then the entire school.

She’d bring glory to her school’s name.

She’d bring glory to her name.

But, somewhere along the way, she miscalculated some things. The angle of her body was perfect as she jumped to block the ball, but she’d gone too close with her opponent and the collision of her chest with her opponent’s hip was inevitable. Alex was the first one to notice, and try as she might to run as fast as she could to use her body as human foam to soften up Kara’s drop, she was a second too late.

Alex watched Kara try to keep her balance as she descended back down to the floor. It should have been a relief --- Alex knew that Kara was the best when it came to knowing what and what not to do during a fall --- but it must have been the suddenness of everything; the focus on keeping the ball in her hand, that made Kara forget just how high she’d jumped and how high her fall was going to be.

Alex watched as Kara used her left hand to catch her fall, and Alex watched as Kara’s face scrunched in agonizing pain as she screamed into the silenced gymnasium.

The game immediately stopped at that.

Alex was finally by Kara’s side but she was too late.

.

.

.

Kara didn’t know what was happening.

Or, she did, but she wasn’t sure what to think – what to feel.

All she knew was that she didn’t like the number of heads hovering on top of her. She didn’t like the panic in Alex’s voice. She didn’t like the heavy air around her, the throbbing in her arm, and ---

Shit, my arm.

She didn’t want to look down. She didn’t know if she was going to like what she’d see.

“Kara, Kara,” She heard Alex whimper beside her among the loud chatter of people. “You’re okay. You’re going to be fine. Just stay calm, okay? We’ll get you fixed up.”

It’s funny because, between the two of them, Kara was sure that Alex was panicking more than she was.

Things must be bad, then.

“Give her some space! Come on, people. Get off the court!”

People started to scatter off and away from where she was still lying on the floor. Her vision was still a little blurry, but as soon as she was able to get a lungful of relatively fresh and lighter air, Kara was finally able to make out the familiar figure of one Lena Luthor.

She was wearing her light blue polo shirt, which Kara already knew had Student Medic written across the back, and woah—

Her hair’s up in a ponytail and her face was suddenly very bright and exposed. Kara could see her ears, her cheeks, her jawline, her lips… her eyes.

Kara’s eyes fluttered as she smiled droopily. “Are you an angel?”

If not for her heart still beating crazily inside her chest, Alex would have snorted beside her sister, but all she could do was shake her head as Lena Luthor scoffed.

“Unbelievable,” the green-eyed student mumbled while she’s busy administering first aid on Kara’s broken arm. “You break your arm and you’re still acting like a fuck boy.”

Kara snorted. “Actually, I think I’m acting like a person in person—prison – with, like, those black thingies around my stomach. For honesty, and I’m just saying the truth.”

Lena just sighed and shook her head. “She’s ready to go.”

A couple more of her fellow medics came to put Kara on a stretcher, ready to carry her away --- just in time for Kara to finally succumb to her dizziness and take a well-deserved nap.

.

.

.

It was three hours later when Kara opened her eyes – or tried to – and realized that she was in a hospital.

She looked around, wondering who was with her at that very moment --- surely, Alex wouldn’t leave her in her lonesome, right? She never liked hospitals. She never liked the clean smell of it, the plain walls and the curtains and---

Kara could feel a headache coming.

Reaching up to massage her temples – which she usually did with both her hands – Kara frowned when she realized that she couldn’t feel her left hand. Slowly, she looked down and sucked in a soft gasp when she saw the cast around her arm.

What happened?

There were numbers quickly ticking down to zero. There was Alex giving her an opening to block someone. There was her jumping and… bumping against her opponent and eventually landing down on the floor with her hand as support…

Kara swallowed thickly and bit down a little harder, heart suddenly racing in her chest as she berated herself silently for being so stupid.

What had she done?

Why did she do that?

Why did she use her hand to cushion her fall?

Why?

She knew better than not to do that.

“Fuck!” Kara curled her fingers into a fist and slammed them against the bed in rage.

All her hard work; all the blood, sweat, and tears she poured into basketball; all the late hours and early mornings just to make sure that she could get that scholarship.

All for nothing because of her stupidity.

Kara felt tears gather beneath her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with her good hand, chest heaving heavily and nostrils flaring wildly as she tried not to succumb further into her frustration.

She’d fucked up everything.

Her team lost. She probably lost the interest of those recruiters. All of those people probably think she was just another would-have-been star athlete now gone and forever forgotten.

All the effort she poured into a good future in college – now for nothing.

“Hey, you should probably try to relax,” a voice interrupted from her left. “You don’t want those doctors panicking and coming in here, thinking you’re dying or something.”

Kara bit her lip as she glanced up to where the voice came from, and like a soothing balm, she felt a welcomed chill all over her chest at the sight of Lena Luthor, still in her medic uniform.

Except, her hair was down again and covering most of the side of her face.

Kara watched quietly as Lena walked closer to her bed and sat down on the chair. It was so weird, seeing her so calm. Most of their interactions from their childhood up to now had been Lena scowling at her and Kara trying to be as close to Lena as possible for – what – just trying to get a second or two of feeling Lena’s hair --- which was actually weird now that she’s practically bedridden and have all the time to think clearly for once.

Kara pursed her lips as she tried to straighten up as much as she could, careful not to jostle her damaged arm.

“How do you feel now?” Lena asked, still looking at her with that softness that Kara’s still not used to.

Kara took stock of herself and glanced down at the cast around her arm, her lips tightening together once more as her earlier thoughts came flooding back.

“Angry,” she began quietly. “Frustrated. I was this close to winning for our team, but…” Her eyes flickered down to her arm for the umpteenth time. “…but, I probably got way too ahead of myself and now I’m here with a broken arm. God knows if I’ll be able to play again.”

Lena sighed beside her and slowly placed a hand on the rough surface of the cast, lips quirking up into a soft smile. “You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself. That was an accident,” she said, eyebrow raising as if trying to tell Kara something, and the latter definitely did not miss the implication, which brought out a laugh from her. “And besides, who said that you won’t be able to play again? You broke your ulna, but the doctors here are one of the bests in America, and were able to put everything back to place. You just need to be careful for the next couple of weeks, let your bone heal and get back to its best state, and then you’ll be able to play again.”

Kara smiled a little. “But?”

Lena sighed again. “But, I’m not sure if they’ll allow you to play professionally again. You can shoot hoops as a hobby, but… yeah.”

Kara’s shoulders drooped even as her lips remained curled. Then, she looked down on her lap and pursed her lips briefly before speaking, “It’s fine. Playing basketball professionally wasn’t really my goal.”

“Oh?” Lena blinked.

“I want to be a writer or – I don’t know, a journalist.” Kara chuckled at the look of surprise on Lena’s face. “I know. Shocking, huh?”

“That’s an understatement. I mean,” Lena shook her head. “I mean, you’ve always acted like such a jock—”

“Just trying to stick to the status quo—”

“— only to find out that you’re actually just a nerd deep inside,” Lena snorted softly. “I can’t believe you’re referencing High School Musical right now.”

“I wasn’t,” Kara groaned.

“It’s endearing.”

Kara blinked and looked up at Lena with wide eyes. “What?”

A pretty shade of pink spread over Lena’s cheeks and Kara found herself cooing quietly, one hand moving up to press against her chest.

“Shut up,” Lena clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

“You just called me endearing.”

“Sure.”

“You hate me, though.”

Lena quirked a perfectly-trimmed eyebrow. “I don’t,” she huffed. “I never did.”

“Really?” Kara perked up, and then backpedaled. “I mean, that’s cool.”

“Do you know what I didn’t like about you, though?”

Kara blinked, a slight pout forming on her lips. “What?”

“Your obsession with my hair.”

Kara sputtered indignantly as her cheeks reddened. “What?! I’m not— I— what makes you think—”

Lena began chuckling quietly and, oh¸ she’s so pretty.

“Do you really think you’re in a place to deny it right now?” Lena asked, pink lips splitting into an eat-shitting grin. “Since the first time we met, honestly, it’s been like that, hasn’t it?”

Images of Lena as a ten-year-old girl complaining about Kara’s random touching flashed before Kara’s eyes followed by an older Lena still complaining about Kara’s itchy hands, eliciting a quiet chuckle from her as she shook her head.

“Is that a fetish of yours?”

“I—” Kara spluttered again. “W-What?”

Lena shrugged. “I’m just wondering. You always found ways to touch my hair.”

Kara huffed quietly. “Can’t it be just me admiring how beautiful your hair is?”

“You couldn’t have just expressed that in words?”

“Listen,” Kara sighed. “I was a kid, all right, and I just had this—urge to touch your hair so…” she cleared her throat. “I did.”

“And then, you got detention.” There’s a hint of playfulness in Lena’s voice, which served to lighten up Kara’s nerves.

“And then I got detention.”

“And since then, you’ve been trying to get on my nerves every single day.”

“Just so I could touch your hair!” Kara quickly defended herself.

“… So, the thing I said about you being obsessed with my hair?”

Kara groaned. “Shut up.”

It was embarrassing to say the least, but Kara thought she’d take on all the embarrassment in life if witnessing Lena laugh so freely beside her would always be a company of it.

.

.

.

Kara never did get that scholarship, but with Jeremiah’s insistence, she was able to attend and finish college debt-free. She finished at the top of her class in her specific program and was able to secure a spot as one of Cat Grant’s newbie writers.

It was going to be a tough ride to the top. Not that she wanted to replace Cat Grant or anything, but it would be nice to write about interesting and more relevant things than what was cooking in this newly opened restaurant or what happened this celebrity’s dog, which was apparently the cause of their breakdown.

It would be nice to write about relevant people --- more relevant than celebrities, really. She wanted to write about people trying their best to make the world a better place. She wanted to write about scientists coming up with new ideas and new inventions to restore the health of Earth. She wanted to write about people who’re fighting against the public’s prejudice regarding their family name because of one member’s mistakes.

She wanted to write about Lena Luthor.

She wanted to write about how she’s pushing their company towards the good side. She wanted to write about how brilliant Lena was, and how she wasn’t anything like her brother. She wanted to write about how good she was, how nice she was, how gorgeous she was inside and out.

She wanted to write about Lena Luthor’s relationship with her mother --- how they mended their broken ties because Lillian Luthor eventually realized that Lex Luthor was a lost cause and that Lena was more worthy of her love and attention than the man who’d gone mad because of his jealousy.

But at the same time, she didn’t.

She knew that if she began writing about Lena Luthor, she’d inevitably end up writing about how beautiful her hair was --- how soft it was to the touch, how thick it was and how nice it smelled even at an arm’s length. She knew she’d end up writing about how she first met Lena, how she’d touched her hair without consent because she simply couldn’t help herself. She was just a young child, clueless about the pull Lena Luthor had on her. She was just a child who thought she’d like to have Lena Luthor’s hair instead of her blonde and thinner hair.

Turned out that she was just a child who’d inevitably fall for Lena Luthor. It all started with the gorgeous locks of hair on her head, then it eventually switched directions --- the arrow now pointing to how smart Lena was, how kind she was to people even when they shun her for being too rich or being too smart, and how she seemed to hate to Kara, but didn’t at all.

Maybe she’d write about Lena Luthor after all, but she’d have to be careful.

As her arms tightened around the body pressed against her, she thought about the things she wanted to keep to herself.

She’d want to deny the public of the knowledge that Lena used strawberry-scented shampoo in the morning; how some times, Lena would allow Kara to wash her hair for her while she’s sitting on the tub with Kara behind her. She’d zip her mouth about how soft it still was to her touch, how her fingers would simply glide through her locks – not a single tangle at all. She’d keep her pen away from writing about how the tangle-free state of her hair would eventually disappear when morning comes and Kara would wake up to a nest of black hair against her face.

And yet, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sighing softly, she lowered her head down and nuzzled the back of Lena’s head, taking in the familiar strawberry scent of her hair, before pressing a kiss on the crown of her head as she felt Lena stir in her arms.

She waited a second or two before finally feeling Lena turn around to face her, her lips already wearing that sleepy smile she always wore in the mornings.

“Good morning,” Lena rasped, and Kara felt herself falling deeper for her. “What time is it?”

“Time for you to get your butt in the shower,” Kara sighed and kissed her forehead this time. “Ready for work.”

Lena groaned quietly. “Five minutes, then.”

“If only people knew that Lena Luthor, youngest CEO at twenty-three,” Kara paused to kiss Lena’s forehead again, unable to help herself. “— is not a morning person at all.”

Lena just grumbled against as she shifted closer to Kara, pressing her forehead against her neck this time. “It’s cold,” she said in a small voice, and Kara melted right there and then.

“I’ll keep you warm, baby,” she whispered, lips now pressed against Lena’s hair.

“Always?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did we think? :)
> 
> Tumblr @somcthingwitty


End file.
